vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
BIG AL
Big-Al's announcement was made on January 21, 2007. A plugin version was released on the PowerFX site on December 22, 2009, with a DVD version that was available after Christmas. History The first song demo using Big-Al, “Make Me Feel”, was prepared by Alexei Ustinov for the Frankfurt MusikMesse 2007 fair. Big-Al's release was pushed back numerous times, though the demos of him were available and uploaded, examples (I Feel Good, Alove, and PowerFX) were uploaded in early May Jasmine Music Tech, Big-Al demosYoutube: Big-Al demo, "I feel good".Al's first voice bank was recorded by Michael King, a singer/artist and award winning Elvis impersonator. Change of Voice As the Vocaloid was in the editing process PowerFX tried to fix the pronunciation, and even though demos were posted on the net, they felt it was not good enough to be released. So in an attempt to re-record King, they found that he was too busy touring. Frank Sanderson, a professional voice over artist, studio engineer/owner and former PowerFX employee then did the voice over which was used for the program. New boxart was done to match the new voice given for him. Because of the inital reaction to Sonika's noticable anime influenced look, he was given a look split between anime and a more western style. The picture was done by artist Ash Georgick, who also illustrated the Sonika comicsDeviantArt: Ash Gerogrick; Big-Al boxart, 2009. The artist stated that the color scheme (red and white) were chosen by PowerFX, while black was added to avoid looking like Choiwaru-P's LeonMessageboard VO: Big-Al is near completion. On December 11, 2009, a demo of Big-Al's voice was leaked on youtube, the demo was Al singing small parts to the song "When the Saints Go Marching In", but apparently this demo was beta and not meant to be leaked, yet PowerFX did give permission to YT uploaders to post the demoYoutube: Big-Al demo, "When the Saints Go Marching In". When he was first released, users were unable to download him, leding to complaints from both English and Japanese fans. The problem was corrected by PowerFX switching download providers and the report on his problem was that his file had simply been too big. PowerFX then put up a notice that they will make sure buyers recieved the program no matter what, even if the company had to post it to them. Usage for Music His voice was modeled after a Swedish rock vocalist. His timbre is comparably lower, rougher, and more “manly” than Leon’s and has replaced many of the traditional roles that Leon once used. His voice also has a noted accent that at times quite clear to hear, which gives him a unique sound against other male vocaloids and the other english Vocaloids. This accent can appear even when users attempt to make him sing Japanese. He also had more keys recorded for him then Sweet Anne.More keys Big-Al is typically geared for early-mid 20th century classic rock although he has been used for a wide variety of genres such as blues, disco and pop. He is also often used as backup singer for other vocaloids due to his strong deep voice although has been commented on a number of occusions to sound weak when pitched high. He is commonly paired up with Megurine Luka, Sweet Anne and Gakupo in duets. Notable Big-Al Songs PowerFX Song by Alexey Kosolapov and Alexei Ustinov *YouTube broadcast Make Me Feel (Duet with Sweet Ann) Music by Alexei Ustinov lyrics by Rick Paul *YouTube broadcast All Of Me Music and lyrics by Gerald Marks and Seymour Simons Covered by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Magnet Duet with Sweet Ann Music and lyrics by Ryuusei-P Covered by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Jingle Bells Duet with Miku Hatsune Song by James Pierpont Covered by Mazzo-P. *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast O Come, O Come, Emmanuel Covered by TuKuRu-P. *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast New York, New York Covered by Giuseppe *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast I'm Too Sexy Music and lyrics by Right Said Fred Covered by Udongerge-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Born Again Music and lyrics by Andromeca *Nico broadcast *Youtube broadcast My Heart Will Go On Music by James Horner Lyrics by Will Jennings Cover by KarinHiiragiMothraP *Youtube broadcast Cross only for me Cover by udongerge-P *Nico Broadcast *Youtube broadcast Toy Robot Music and Lyrics by Sasasa-P *Youtube broadcast *Nico broadcast I Fell in Love with a Geisha Girl Music and Lyrics by kihirohito-P *Youtube broadcast *Nico broadcast Bad Romance Song by Lady Gaga Cover by icreps105 *Youtube broadcast Trivia *'Sonika' has Twittered about Big-Al, questioning that would his release mean that she is his big sister or little sister. This is a joking reference to their release date and ages.Twitter Sonika: Big Little Sister She also twittered about wanting to do a duet with him. Twitter Sonika: Duet (She later would with Auld Lang Syne.) *Like Sweet Anne, Big-Al's orginal boxart bore simulairities to early 20th movie posters. *The monster he is based on is Frankenstein's Monster. *Miriam, Lola and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem".RPG feature. *Big Al has also been associated with [[wikipedia:Penguins|penguins] due to the video "Born Again", as his hair and attaire make him vaguely resemble a Crested Penguin. See Also * English Vocaloids External Links * Blog: Engloid on Big-Al References Category:Vocaloid2